Princess of Hell
by turtlehannah96
Summary: Sam and Dean were on a case when they meet Callista. They find out she's Lilith's daughter, but Callista isn't like any demon they met before. She want's to help people! As they uncover the mystery of her father, John comes from the past somehow and learns the truth. Will Sam, Dean, Cas, Charlie, and Kevin side with him or fight for her? (Some slash!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize, I am simply writing this for fun, not profit.

**Notes: **Since I'm wrapping up my other Supernatural story, I figured I'd try this one out. It's set in season 8, but also is a bit AU. Everything until 8 happens, but Dean and Cas don't go to Purgatory. The time line for this chapter is early in the morning in the beginning and goes until mid-afternoon at the end.

**Warnings: **strong language.

* * *

"Five victims, male, early thirties. Each had a word carved onto their chest. So far there is Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, and Wrath. Here's the thing though. According to the locals we spoke with, each victim died according to the sin written on them. Andrew Oldman, Envy, died because he tried stealing his neighbor's chainsaw, but it powered to life on it's own and beheaded him. Gluttony, Daniel Scotts, died from overeating. Shoved food down his throat until he choked to death. Greed, Lloyd Wedler, died from wearing so many gold chains around his neck, he suffocated. Sloth, Henry Thewlis, bought it in bed. Wife tried waking him because there was a carbon monoxide warning, but she said he just sighed and buried himself deeper into the blankets. Wrath, Lewis Hartman, decided he wanted to teach his girlfriend a lesson for cheating on him by killing her lover. Lewis and Lover struggled, trying to keep Lewis from shooting Lover. Lewis screws up and shoots himself on accident." Sam Winchester leaned back in the chair he was sitting in as he recounted the case findings so far.

Sam and his brother, Dean, were sitting in a little coffee shop. They had changed out of their suits and were just relaxing until they figured out what they were up against.

"So, dudes are dying by the sins they committed most? Sounds like a witch or a pagan god," Dean said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well, no hex bags in, on, or around any of the victim houses. We might very well be looking at a pagan," Sam pointed out. While Dean's coffee was black, Sam had gotten a caramel latte.

"Awesome. Well, let's go find out which one," Dean said, standing up. As he stood, he bumped into a young female who stumbled into Sam, who was also standing. Something cold splashed onto Sam's shirt.

"Oh my god, shit, I'm so sorry!" The girl staggered back, wide-eyed. Sam couldn't help but notice she was very pretty. She had dark brown hair as short and messy as Castiel's, dark brown eyes framed by thick lashes, a tall and lean body, and a tongue ring glinted when she spoke. She was wearing a Gryffindor sweatshirt, faded jeans, and red Converse.

"It's no big deal," Sam said, smiling at her. Her eyes just widened more.

"Holy shit-I mean…I recognize you! I just spilled my iced coffee all over a Fed. God, please don't arrest me!" She grabbed a handful of napkins and tried mopping the coffee off Sam's shirt.

"Hey, calm down. It was an accident," Sam said, gently taking the napkins from her. "I'm Sam and this is Dean, my partner.

"Callista. Call me Cali though." Callista looked closer at them. "It must be so cool working with your brother," she told them.

"How do you know that?" Dean demanded, instantly suspicious. She blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that your eye shape is the same and you both hold yourself a certain way," Callista explained.

"That was a good guess. How'd you know all that?" Sam asked.

If possible, she blushed harder. "I watch Sherlock on BBC a lot. Learned how to deduce people. But like Sherlock, I'm labeled a freak, so I try not to deduce."

Sam grinned. "I like that show. So, what else can you deduce about us?" He was honestly curious, but was unprepared for her answer.

"Hmm…You two are very close, very protective judging by how your body angles towards Dean and how Dean has yet to stop glaring at me. You work for the FBI, but maybe have a military background? Your eyes flicker away every now and then to scout the area, even though your attention is focused on me. Your eyes also darken with memories, so I'm guessing you guys had a rough childhood, maybe still rough life. You have a knife hidden on your right leg and Dean has a gun, a semi-auto, in his left inside-jacket pocket. You like me, your eyes dilated when you first saw me, but Dean doesn't. And since I've been talking, Dean's been checking me to see if I'm hiding any weap-"

"Okay, we're done here!" Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's go, Sam." Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the coffee shop.

Sam sighed. "Sorry about him. But you're right, about almost all of it." He paused for a moment. "I don't remember talking to you or your family yet," he stated.

"You haven't. Well, I mean it's just me. Mom's dead, don't know who my dad is, and I'm an only child," Callista said.

Sam grimaced. "Ouch. Sorry to hear that. Well, I expect we'll be in touch soon," he said, smiling at her. He turned to go join Dean, but she grabbed his arm.

"FBI or not, I'm available if you just want some _personal_ time," she whispered in his ear. She slipped a piece of paper into his pocket, let go, flashed him a grin, and disappeared into the crowd. Sam watched her leave, a smile on his face, before walking out and joining his brother.

* * *

"You don't think it's weird that everyone we talked to couldn't remember a Callista?" Dean asked, glancing at his brother. They were sitting in the motel room now, trying to figure out the mystery of Callista.

"Maybe they know her by Cali?" Sam suggested.

"Dude, if they don't know Callista's name, I doubt they will know her nickname. No one knows who she is. And there's something about her that reminds me of someone…" Dean could of sworn, when she started deducing them, that something had flashed in her eyes. Something that reminded him of a certain demon named Crowley.

"Dean, she's not a demon or anything," Sam said, defending her.

"You never know, Sam. Have you tried Holy water? Silver?" Dean glared at Sam. Sam was about to retort , but was sidetracked when Castiel suddenly appeared.

"Hello, Dean, Sam," he said, nodding to each of them.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, waving. Sam repeated his words and actions. "What's new?"

"I found out you were here in Ayrin, Iowa and I came to warn you." Castiel looked around the motel room.

"Warn us?" Sam asked.

"There are demons here. Two of them. One really powerful, one lower form." Castiel said this while still checking the room.

"Why warn us now? You've never sought us out just to warn us and we've been here for about a week now," Dean pointed out.

"Because, one, I checked in just a few hours ago, and found out. Two, even though the lower form will be easy to kill, it's the powerful one you need to worry about," Castiel said, finally looking at them.

"Why? Who is it?" Sam asked.

"I do not know it's name or what it looks like, I had to search by it's strength and power. But you need to worry because it is the child of another powerful demon." He paused and took a deep breath. "Lilith. Lilith had a child and that child is right here. Right now."

* * *

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious."

"Dean, think about it! Would Lilith's child really go around drinking iced coffee and wearing Harry Potter clothes?"

"I'm telling you, Sam, something is weird about this!"

"Look, why don't I just talk to her? Do the tests and everything?"

There was a long pause. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when Callista kills you."

Sam scoffed and left the motel, grabbing Dean's car keys. Castiel had left to go scout for the demons. When he had left, Dean brought up the idea that Callista was Lilith's daughter. But Sam had shot him down.

Now, Sam took out his phone and dialed the number that Callista had slipped into his pocket.

"Hello?" Callista answered on the second ring.

"Hey, it's Sam," he said, feeling himself start to grin stupidly at her voice.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked, her voice brightening.

"I was just wondering…would it be okay if I came over?" Sam silently swore as he felt his cheeks redden.

Her response was immediate. "Yeah, totally! I mean-Yeah." Sam could practically feel her blush through the phone. "I live in the blue house by the coffee shop. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, that's okay. I'm taking Dean's car."

They said goodbye and hung up. Sam got in the Impala to drive over there. He was nervous because a small part of him worried Dean was right.

* * *

Castiel followed Sam. He had not found either demon yet, but then again, he hadn't been searching long. He watched as Sam parked and walked up to a blue house. He watched closely as the girl opened the door, smiling at Sam. He relaxed as her face stayed the same. Not a demon then.

But then he got a good look at her eyes. Red. Castiel had only heard of a few demons that had kept their human bodies. He would never be able to tell they were demons until they were looking him in the eye. The eyes always gave it away.

Not knowing which demon she was, Castiel approached the house cautiously. He willed himself invisible and entered the house.

Moving closer, he decided to see how Sam would handle this.

"I'm glad you took me up on my offer," Callista said. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Uh, water's good," Sam said. She nodded and went into the kitchen. Castiel until she came back and handed a cup to Sam. She had her own cup and took a drink.

Castiel, having an idea, made a book drop in the other room, causing her to set down her cup and go check it out. Sam quickly poured some holy water into her cup.

"Sorry, must have been the wind," Callista said, coming back into the room.

"It's fine," Sam answered. "So, tell me about yourself," he requested.

She smiled. "Alright. Well, my mom died three years ago. She was a real bitch, always wanting me to take over the family business. Naturally, I rebelled. I want to help people, but she wanted to hurt them. Anyways, I'm a good healer, I love traveling, and I've always wanted a sibling. Like I said, only child. And I'm a huge fangirl," she said, gesturing to her sweatshirt. "So, tell me about you."

He grinned. "I rebelled against the family business too, for a while. My dad wasn't exactly Father of the Year. But seven years ago, my girlfriend died in a fire, a lot like my mom did when I was six months old, and I ended up back in business." He did not mean to reveal that much.

"So, I'm guessing you're not really FBI?" she asked, a sly smile on her face.

Sam looked sheepish. "No, but we are here to help stop the killings."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she said, leaning close. Sam also leaned closer, their eyes slowly slipping shut.

Suddenly, she jumped back. Unknown to them, Castiel had knocked over the cup full of Holy water onto her. He waited for her to start screaming, but instead she laughed!

"Sorry again, I must of knocked it over. Gosh, I sure know how to ruin a moment," she said, chuckling. Sam grinned widely as her bare arms, she had her sweatshirt sleeves pushed up, showed no signs of anything.

"No, it's okay," he said.

Castiel, however, stared at the slightly pink skin, the only reaction he saw. He had never heard of a demon not reacting to Holy water. That meant either the red eyes were a fluke…or Callista was Lilith's daughter! He had to tell Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, this is just for fun, not for profit**

**Notes: I forgot to say the pairings for this story in the last chapter. pairings will include Dean/Cas and Sam/Callista**

**Warnings: strong language**

* * *

Sam could of sworn he heard wings, but he didn't pay attention to it. He was glad that Callista didn't react to Holy water, that meant she couldn't be demon.

"So, why did you call me? I mean, I'm glad you did, but I basically told you I'm available, yet so far all we've done is talk about our lives," she pointed out, taking off the water-splattered sweatshirt and revealing a shirt that read "Bazinga".

"I just wanted to get to know you before we…" Sam looked uncomfortable, unable to be so brash with this girl. Callista seemed to pick up on his uneasiness.

"Had fun times together?" she asked, smiling. He nodded. "Why can't we have fun times and _then_ get to know each other?" She had a fun little smile on her face.

Sam grinned. Instead of answering, he reached over and pulled her towards him. Following his lead, Callista quickly straddled his lap, knees digging into the couch Sam was sitting on. She gripped his shirt and tugged him close, slotting her mouth against his. She began unbuttoning his shirt, their tongues fighting for dominance.

She quickly shed his shirt and moved from his mouth to his jaw, sucking and nipping lightly. Callista ran her hands over Sam's chest, marveling over the hard muscle.

Gently pushing her back, Sam tugged her own shirt up and off, displaying her red bra. Sam began kissing his way down her neck, but just then his phone rang. He ignored it, focusing on Callista.

"Don't you want to answer that?" she asked, her voice a bit breathy. He shook his head.

"It can wait," he said, pressing his lips to the swell of her breast. His phone stopped ringing. "See?"

"Dude, I am seeing way too much."

Callista and Sam jumped as Dean's voice filled the room. She squeaked in surprise and quickly grabbed her shirt, pulling it on.

"How did you get in here?" she asked Dean, standing up. Sam grabbed his own shirt and put it on, buttoning it and also standing.

"Never mind that. Step away from Sam now," Dean said, uncovering the gun that Callista had seen earlier. He aimed it at her heart.

"Dean, she's not a demon!" Sam shouted, angry at his brother.

"Demon? Is that what the Holy water was for?" she asked, confused.

"How did you know that was Holy water?" Sam asked, his heart sinking.

"Holy water makes my skin pink," she said, holding out her arm and showing them the still-pink skin. She paused for a moment. "You're hunters," she stated, grimacing.

"Yep. Dean Winchester at your service," Dean sneered.

"Win-" She started to say their name, but broke off, grinning widely. Sam and Dean were startled to see the big smile on her face. "You two are the ones who killed my mom! Thank you," she said earnestly.

"So you _are_ Lilith's daughter…" Sam's heart sunk lower.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for killing her. Honestly, I've been trying to figure out how to kill her since I was two." She stepped closer to Sam, intending to hug him, but Dean cocked the gun. "Uh, did I do something wrong?" she asked, more confused than ever.

"Yeah, you existed," Dean answered. "So, we're doing this world a favor and killing you."

"Killing me? Why? I swear, if this is about Comic-Con, I didn't cheat! Those guys just really sucked at poker!" Callista's eyes were wide.

"No one cares about Comic-Con! Now, get away from Sam or I shoot," Dean ordered.

"But-" Dean didn't give her a chance to say more. He pulled the trigger and she stumbled back as red blossomed on er shirt. But she didn't fall. She merely looked down and groaned. "You realize blood stains right?" she asked, reaching down and digging the bullet out of her chest.

Dean cursed and pulled out their demon knife.

"Wait!" she yelled, holding up her hands. "Please. You can't kill me."

"Why? Because Sam likes you? Nice try," Dean snarled, ignoring Sam's glares. He threw the knife and it embedded itself in her chest, right next to the bullet wound.

"Because I can't die, Stupid," she snapped, pulling the knife out. "I don't know why, but believe me, I tried."

Castiel suddenly appeared behind her. Before she could turn around, he pressed his fingers to her forehead and knocked her out.

"I found an abandoned warehouse to keep her in," he said, picking her up. "I have already set up a devil's trap."

"Take her there and come back for us," Dean said. Castiel nodded and vanished.

"Dean, this is all wrong. She said she wanted to help people. She thanked us for killing Lilith. For god's sake, she even admitted to trying to kill herself!" Sam was livid, glaring down at his brother.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but it's for the best," Dean said.

Castiel arrived, cutting off Sam's retort.

* * *

Callista woke up slowly. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in what looked like a warehouse. There was one large door in front of her and no windows. It was lit by several lights hanging from the ceiling. There was a metal table near her, empty. She looked down and saw that she was chained, cuffed, and tied to a metal chair right above a devil's trap. She tested the metal, iron, and rope bounding her. Had she been at full power, she could of easily escaped. But, even though she could not die, she still felt pain. Being knocked out had drained her.

She guess the reason she couldn't die was because she was the first born demon. She is actually the _only_ demon born, the result of two powerful demons mating. Callista hated her existence. She hated the fact that Lilith tried to raise her to be a true demon, the Queen of Hell. Hated how Lilith taught her only pain and power, while she wanted to know love and kindness. But most of all, she hated that she couldn't die. She hadn't lied when she said she tried many times to kill herself, and sometimes even Lilith helped. But no matter how many ways she tried, she would wake in a few hours, still alive.

She felt the pain though, the pain of dying. That was why she was nervous. She knew the Winchesters were skilled in combat, but she would of never guessed hunters. They seemed too…pretty? And they reminded her too much of the Supernatural book characters. Which had the same names as Sam and Dean. In fact, in the books, Sam was described as having long hair, like real-life Sam. What if the books were true? After all, Lilith was a character in them. And she died by the hands of Sam Winchester. Although Callista didn't know _how_, she was ready to bet it was exactly like how real-life Sam killed her mom. She would have to ask them if the books were true or not.

As if her thoughts conjured him, the door opened and Dean walked in. Close behind him was a man with black hair and blue eyes, who Callista guessed was Castiel the angel.

"So, you figured you'd lie to Sam and then what? Use him? Kill him?" Dean's questions were random and confusing.

"What?" Callista asked, dumbfounded.

"How old are you?" Castiel asked, his voice deeper and more gentle.

"Uh…Thirty?" Callista answered, cringing when she saw Dean eye her Big Bang shirt with raised eyebrows.

"No, he meant when were you born?" Dean clarified.

"1982," she said slowly, wondering if Dean was a little slow. "Thirty years ago.

"How is that possible? Lilith had been a demon for thousands of years," Castiel said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Apparently both of my parents were really powerful. And don't bother asking who my dad is. I have no idea. Since I'm the first and only demon born, Lilith decided to keep me a secret, raise me to be Queen of Hell, But I never wanted that. I don't want to be a demon! I want to be human, to help people. Please…you have to believe me. The most violent I've ever been was at Comic-Con. And that was with cardboard swords!"

"How come no one in this town knows you?" Dean demanded.

"Well, what name did you use?" Callista asked.

"Callista. That's your name right?"

"No one knows my full name. All they know me by is Cali. Try again with that name."

Dean sighed. "Moving on. Are you the one killing those guys?"

Callista was getting annoyed. "I'm not killing anybody! For fuck's sake, Daniel Scotts was my friend!"

"How can you have friends? You're pure demon!" Dean asked, skeptical.

"Goddammit! I have feelings too! I love, I hurt, I care, I fucking grieve! You, of all people, should know how it feels, having a childhood so bad, you just want to end it! Having a parent so controlling, you feel like there's no other way, no out. Waking up every day, hating everything about yourself-" But she seemed to have gone too far.

Dean suddenly plunged his knife into her stomach, cutting off her words as she sucked in a breath. "How do you know all that? Was _Mommy_ making you keep an eye on us or something?" he snarled, twisting the knife.

"I-I read it! In the books! Supernatural!" she gasped, clenching her teeth against the pain. "I guess they are real…"

"Dean," Castiel cut in. "I do not sense any lies coming from her. She's telling the truth."

"You sure, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes. She speaks only the truth."

Dean removed the knife and stepped back. "Alright. This is how it's going to work. You continue telling the truth, I don't hurt you. You lie once, and this knife becomes your best friend. Got it?"

She nodded, teeth still clenched. "Yes, Umbridge. I must not tell lies."

The reference was lost on them. "Okay. What is your full name?" Dean asked.

"Callista. That's it, but I go by Callista Cooper, after Sheldon Cooper," she answered.

"Where were you born?" Castiel asked.

"Uh, I'm not real sure, but I think in Lilith's chamber in Hell."

"When did you find out you couldn't die?" That was Dean.

"When I first disobeyed Lilith. I was five. She got mad and ripped my head from my body. Next day, I woke up in one piece."

"Why did you disobey her?" Castiel.

"She wanted me to use my powers to torture a man. But I didn't want to hurt _anybody_, so I said no."

"Why don't you want to hurt people?" Dean.

"It's wrong. I want to help them, not hurt them. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"So…If given the chance, you would choose light?" Castiel.

She nodded quickly. "Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Dean hesitated. He set the knife down as Sam burst through the door. His face was livid and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Damnit, Dean! You promised you wouldn't do anything without me!" Sam snapped. Callista's heart sank. So…Sam was in on it too? Somehow, that hurt worse than the knife and bullet put together.

"Relax, Sam. We've just been asking questions. In fact, if she answers this last one, I'll release her on one condition," Dean said, turning around to face Sam. He then turned back to Callista. "What powers do you have exactly?"

"Uh, really any power you can think of…I have," she said, smiling sheepishly.

All three of the men stared at her, then Dean nodded. "Good, now, I'll release you on one condition."

"What?" she asked.

"You help us find out what's killing these men."

* * *

Matt Jone sat, a bit impatiently, at the table he had reserved. He was meeting his date at a classy restaurant. His date was a woman that he had met in the library, when they had both grabbed the same book.

Now he saw her, walking towards him. She was petite, blonde, and blue eyed. Her dress was gold and shimmered when she moved.

He stood and held her chair out for her. Her name was Jade, Matt remembered.

"Thank you. This is a lovely restaurant," she complimented, looking around.

"Yes, it is. They make good food. Speaking of which, do you want some time to look at the menu?" he asked her.

"No, I know what I want." She smiled and winked at him.

He laughed and waved over a waiter. A young man came over and took out his notepad and pen.

"What would you guys like tonight?" he asked. His name badge said Mark.

"I would like the steak meal. And her," Matt paused, gesturing to her.

"Same," she said. Mark nodded and left to give their orders to the chef. Soon after he was gone, she stood up. "I just want to freshen up. I'll be right back," Jade assured Matt. He nodded and she left, weaving in between the tables. Once in the bathroom, she dropped the grin and focused her mind, reaching out so she could find the chef. She knew Matt had a dangerous peanut allergy, one that could be fatal if not treated right away, so Jade was going to make sure the chef hid peanuts in his food.

She had staked out all her victims by watching them, then integrating into their lives. She was the one killing them. She was simply bored and wanted some fun. Matt would be her second to last victim. And she had a very good idea who would be her last.

She found the chef's mind and implanted her thoughts, making him hide peanuts in the elaborate meal. She withdrew before he could figure out that she was in his mind. Satisfied, she left the bathroom and returned to the table. When their food came out, several minutes later, she acted like nothing was wrong. They talked and ate, but soon Matt became concerned. Jade knew exactly what he was thinking.

He could taste something funny in his food, but couldn't tell exactly what it was. He felt his throat constrict, something it usually only does when he accidentally eats a peanut. Not wanting to say anything, he continued eating, ignoring the warning signs his body was giving him.

Jade grinned inwardly. His pride would be the death of him. Eventually, he could not pretend nothing was wrong and stopped eating.

"Uh, Jade, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I am not feeling well," he said, standing and placing money down on the table. He had already calculated how much to pay and didn't need a check.

"Here, let me help," Jade said, also standing. He tried waving her away, but was now feeling the swelling. His cheeks were puffier than normal.

She helped guide him out of the restaurant and took a left instead of a right. To the left of the restaurant was an alley. She led him down it and set him up against the wall. By this time, his face was severely swollen.

"Muth of ateth a peanuth…" he mumbled, unable to articulate his words. "Don'th know how…"

"Poor baby," she said, her voice and face emotionless. He was starting to get weaker, she could sense it.

"Neeth a hothpithal…" His voice was becoming panicked. His throat was even more swollen, making it hard to breath.

"Oh, too bad," Jade said, enjoying his slow death. He stared wide-eyed at her.

"Whath?" he tried asking.

"Oh, should I have mentioned that I'm a demon?" Jade asked, her voice high and cheerful. Her eyes flashed black and Matt shrank against the wall, too weak to run now. His face was swollen beyond help now.

"Youth canth be real…" he whispered, his strength failing and his legs giving out. He fell to the ground. Jade waited a few more minutes until he was officially dead, then pulled out her small silver knife. Getting to work, she carved out the word Pride onto his chest. Smiling to herself, she added a note on his ribcage to her next victim. She wanted to see how the last victim on her list dealt with this type of situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing you recognize, this is just for fun, not for profit**

**Notes: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. A guy updated my computer, but I forgot to back up my files :P everything got deleted, my pics, my music, and most importantly, my documents. **

**Warnings: language**

* * *

"You said to call you if there was another one." Sarah Gordan let Sam and Dean in. She was the town's mortician. "And this one is different."

"How?" Sam asked.

Sarah led them to the body and pointed to Matt Jone's side. "This one had a message," she said. "Using Agent Morris' name."

Sure enough, there was a message saying, "Dean, you're next." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Thank you, Doctor Gordan. You mind giving us a few?" Sam asked.

"Sure, Agent Johnson. I'll just be in my office." With that said, she turned and walked out of the room.

"Alright, Cas, Cali," Dean said. "Come out now."

Castiel and Callista suddenly appeared. Callista had changed out of her torn and bloody clothes into a Doctor Who shirt, leather jacket, blue skinnies, and blue Converse.

"I want to see the bodies," she said, pointedly ignoring Sam.

"Over there," Dean answered, pointed.

She got the first victim, Andrew Oldman, out and began looking at him closely. She felt Sam join her, even though she still ignored him.

"Cali, I'm sorry," he tried.

"I bet you are. Now, lift his arm," she ordered. Sam obeyed, lifting the arm she had pointed to. She bent down trying to find a signature or something. Usually, most demons left one, only visible to other demons.

"Cali-" Sam tried again.

"Look, I don't know what the big deal is. We were going to hook up, we didn't, end of story. You know nothing will _ever_ work out. I'm pure demon, you're a human. As much as I wish otherwise, nothing is going to change." She bent closer and discovered what she was looking for. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from her jacket pocket, she quickly copied down the symbol, a half circle with an X over it.

Sam couldn't explain why he felt so sad at her words. He had just met her yesterday, but he felt like he'd known her all his life. But when Dean let her go, she had ignored all attempts at an apology.

"Dean, here. Each Demon leaves a signature when they kill a mortal. I recognize it." Callista handed the paper to Dean, who took it and studied the symbol.

"How'd you know it was a demon? I figured pagan god," Dean said, looking up at her.

"Pagan's kill for rituals. They usually take something like blood, hearts, stuff like that. These guys kept everything, which rules out pagan. Demons sometimes kill for fun. That symbol is from a lower life form, named Jade."

"If Lilith kept you a secret, how do you know all of this?" Castiel asked.

"They may not know about me, I'm just a story to them, but I kept tabs on everybody. One, to try to find my father. Two, Lilith used to quiz me on who's who. If I answered wrong, she's 'kill' me. And there are some methods that take hours to heal from." Callista shrugged nonchalantly, but lowered her gaze.

"Your own _mother_ tortured you like that?" Dean looked revolted.

"Do you _know_ who my mother is? She didn't care about me. She couldn't care less about me. I was just a power play to her. That's why I wanted to find my father, to take me away. But Lilith had tons of lovers around the time I was conceived," she said.

No one really knew what to say to that, so Dean changed the subject. "Well, looks like we're done here. Let's go back to the motel."

"I'll meet you there," Castiel said, vanishing.

Looking at Dean, Callista said, "I'll follow him. Now that I met him, I know his angelic scent and can track him." But while Castiel disappeared with the sound of rustling feathers, Callista disappeared without a sound.

Dean looked over at Sam who was staring at the spot Callista had been. Grimacing, Dean realized that Sam, once again, liked a demon.

"I, uh, I could have Cas talk to her. Tell her you had nothing to do with it," Dean suggested, not wanting to work with Callista while worrying about Sam and her.

"Why does it matter? She's a demon, it'd just be Ruby all over again." Sam sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than Dean.

Dean quickly thought things through. On one hand, Callista wasn't just any demon. She was Lilith's daughter! She was everything Dean went against. But, on the other hand, she _wanted_ to be good. And she made Sam happy, something neither of them got to feel much of lately. Dean felt like she was a complex puzzle and he only had half the pieces. But he did know the best option for now.

"I don't know, Ruby never liked Harry Potter. Maybe Cali's okay," Dean said, winking at Sam as he walked out.

* * *

"So, you like Dean, huh?"

Castiel looked over at Callista. "Dean and I do share a profound bond," he said, not understanding why she laughed.

"Dude, you two like each other! You're always staring at each other," she pointed out.

"Well, Dean is different. His soul has suffered so much, yet it remains the most beautiful soul I have ever seen," Castiel said. "Humanly speaking, yes, I do like him. But I do not know what to do."

"Even though I'm a demon, I've lived as a human long enough to say this: go up to Dean when you're alone and kiss him. Now, he's going to freak out and run, but he'll come back. Let him think things through," Callista advised.

Castiel nodded, listening to everything she said. He didn't get to say anything though because at that moment, Sam and Dean walked in.

"I know the name of the demon now, so I can find her. Then I say we send Dean to lure her here. We'll have a devil's trap ready to stop her and then we'll kill her," Callista said.

"Hold on, why me?" Dean demanded.

"She used your name," Callista pointed out.

Dean thought about it. "Fair enough."

"Alright, Cas and I will start painting. You find her, Cali," Sam said. Once again, he was ignored, but she did sit on the bed and cross her legs. She laid her hands on her legs and closed her eyes.

It took a couple of minutes before her eyes opened again. By then, Sam and Castiel were done painting.

"She's at the pub right now. She's wearing a small blond, about my age. Sparkly blue dress, purple scarf," Callista informed Dean. "Name's Jade, remember that."

"Gotcha. I'll go get her, then we gank this bitch," Dean said, rubbing his hands together.

"I will have to cloak everyone. Otherwise she'll know." Callista got up and walked towards Sam and Castiel.

"Cali, wait!" Sam tried to stop her as she walked right above the trap, but she didn't stop. She continued on as though there wasn't even a trap there.

"Does that mean we painted it wrong?" Sam asked, worried.

"Yeah, it held you last time," Dean put in.

"No, last time I was weakened by you knocking me out," Callista said, giving Dean a pointed look. "It works, but remember, I'm very powerful."

She didn't see the three males exchange a glance. Each felt slightly uneasy by the quirky, beautiful, powerful demon.

* * *

Dean sat at the bar, tossing back a shot. If he was going to do this, he was going to have to get drunk enough to not flinch when she touched him. He had watched Jade go into the restroom and was waiting for her to come out. He briefly checked out this brunette that walked out before returning his gaze to the restroom door.

"Hey, handsome. Come here alone?"

Dean turned and took in the brunette he had just checked out. She was wearing a shiny red dress and had styled her hair into loose curls that hung down to her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for someone," he answered, tossing back another shot.

"Let me guess, blonde? Blue dress with big boobs?" she asked, smirking.

"No, blonde's aren't really my type," he semi-lied. He _did_ like dark hair over lighter.

She laughed. "My bad. It's just you were staring at her pretty bad. Anyways, my name's Jade. What's yours, handsome?"

Jade. That was the name of the demon. She didn't match Callista's description, but Dean guessed she changed bodies. He decided to take a chance.

"Dean," he said, flashing a smile.

"So, Dean, am I more your type?" she asked, leaning closer. Her dress stretched, pushing her chest up even more. Despite everything, Dean found himself glancing down.

"Well, I did always have a soft spot for dark heads," he said.

"In that case, wanna take me back to your place?" She smiled and ran her tongue across her bottom lip slowly.

Dean swallowed thickly before harshly reminding himself that this was a mission. He nodded though, and placed a few bucks on the bar for his drinks. As they left the bar and headed for his car, she gave a low whistle. "Nice ride," she said, stroking the hood.

"Thanks." Dean opened the door for her. She got in and they started off towards the motel.

* * *

"Cali, I'm sorry! I had no idea what Dean was planning!"

'Save it, Sam. Anyways, I have an idea. Maybe Jade will know something about who my father is." Callista turned to the quiet angel who was watching them hesitantly. "What do you think, Cas?"

Castiel looked faintly alarmed by being brought into the conversation, but answered anyways. "I do not know. Aren't you just a story to her?"

Callista nodded slowly, still avoiding Sam's sorrowful gaze. "Yeah, but maybe the story mentions the father. Doesn't hurt to ask."

A noise outside made them quiet down and get into position. The door opened and Dean came in with a woman. He followed the plan and led her straight to the middle of the room where the devil's trap was hidden under the rug. As soon as she was stuck and cursing, Callista uncloaked Sam and Castiel.

"Ah, I should of known Dream Team would be here. How'd you find out?" Jade asked, sneering.

"Help from a friend," Sam answered. "Now, we have some questions."

"Ask away, big boy. Doesn't mean I'll answer them," Jade said, thinking she should of just killed Dean at the bar.

"What do you know of the first-born demon?" Castiel asked, ignoring Dean's questioning look.

Despite herself, Jade's eyes widened. "Why do you want to know about a myth?"

"Answer the question," Sam demanded.

"Fine, cool your jets. Legend has it that there's a demon who was born, not made. No mention of who was powerful enough to conceive such a thing, but it's said that he is so powerful, he can kill an army of demons and angels alike with a single look. So vengeful that anyone who crosses him would suffer a painful death. So evil, he would take the children from a holy family and eat them in front of the parents and the big man upstairs himself. So-"

"That's a lie! I've never killed anyone, let alone children!" Callista cried, uncloaking herself.

Jade's eyes got impossibly round. She didn't know this demon, but she recognized the power oozing from her. "The myths are true, if not a bit wrong," she said breathlessly. "Welcome, Queen Mortem." With that said, Jade got on one knee and bowed her head.

The four standing shared a look. Sam's was filled with wonder, Dean and Castiel's filled with curiosity, and Callista's filled with disgust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing you recognize, this is just for fun, not for profit**

**Notes: I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far :3 I want to know what you guys think of the story so far and who you think Callista's father is. It'd be interesting to hear your theories. One last thing, this chapter is more of a filler, the transition from one case to the next, so sorry it's a bit short.**

**Warnings: language**

* * *

"She doesn't know anything! I don't like saying this, but let's kill her now," Callista said. They were outside, far enough that Jade couldn't hear them.

"She could be useful though," Castiel pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. She bowed to me. She called me Queen Death in Latin. She doesn't even know who my freakin' father is!" She crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

"But maybe she can-" Dean was cut off.

"She killed six innocent men. For fun! And I've seen the inside of her mind. She plans on doing this again. Do you really want seven deaths on your hands because you let her go?" Callista's voice was shaking. She took a deep breath, turned, and walked back to the motel room.

"Uh, I better go after her. Make sure she doesn't do anything weird," Sam said. He hurried after her.

Dean started to walk off after them, but Castiel stopped him. "What's up, Cas?" he asked.

"I was advised to do this," Castiel answered. He grabbed the back of Dean's neck and pulled him close, planting his lips on Dean's.

Dean froze as Castiel continued to kiss him. While a small part liked this, liked the feel of Castiel's slightly chapped lips on his and his stubble scratching Dean's cheek, a big part was freaking out. When Castiel pulled away, Dean was sputtering.

"I, uh, I just remembered that the car, the Impala right there, needs Cas-GAS! My baby needs gas!" Dean sputtered. Castiel just smiled.

"I know. She told me you would freak out." He smiled again and walked into the motel room, leaving Dean gaping outside.

* * *

Once again, Sam was trying to get Callista to listen to him." Why can you forgive Dean and Cas, but not me?" he asked, aware that Jade was listening.

"Because Dean and Cas made their intentions clear. I thought you actually liked me," she said, looking down.

"I do actually like you! I didn't know what they had planned. Yes, I admit I was sent to find out if you were a demon or not, but when the holy water didn't work, I actually thought you were human!" Sam insisted.

She paused, glancing up into his eyes. She could of read his mind to see if he was lying, but she hated using her powers like that. "But I'm _not_ human. It would be like you and Ruby all over again."

Sam was reminded of the argument he had with Dean, saying the same thing. Thinking of Dean's answer and how Dean approved gave Sam confidence to say his answer.

"You're not Ruby though. Ruby was a human-turned-demon obsessed with power. She used me to get what she wanted and tried to change me. You're sweet, funny, hot. I mean, come on, I thought you were cute even when you spilled iced coffee all over me. You wear clothes representing your fandoms. That's adorable." Sam paused, watching her reaction. She was blushing slightly and smiling, though she was looking down again. "It wouldn't be like me and Ruby at all. I like you a lot more."

Callista lifted her gaze once more and smiled at him. She started to say something, but then Jade spoke.

"Oh, please. As if my queen would like a human with family issues. Go on, my queen. Slay him," she said, rolling her eyes.

The warmth in Callista's eyes hardened as she turned her gaze onto Jade. "You know what? I _do _like a human with family issues. Mock him one more time, mock anybody here, and I will slay _you_," she warned, sharing a smile with Sam as he grinned at her words.

Castiel suddenly walked in alone. He seemed almost pleased with himself.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"Getting fuel for his vehicle. He won't be here for awhile now," the angel answered.

"Why not?" Callista asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I kissed him. You were right about him running," Castiel told her.

Sam sputtered. "What? You _kissed_ Dean?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear me?" Castiel sounded so genuinely confused that Callista burst out laughing.

"I meant-Never mind," Sam said, not really surprised. To be honest, he sort of expected this to happen a long time ago.

"What are we going to do about her?" Castiel asked, nodding towards Jade who seemed afraid to say anything.

"I don't know. If we let her go, she'll tell people about me," Callista said, tapping her chin in thought.

"My queen," Jade spoke up hesitantly. "Why would you not want anyone to know? We have heard the rumors, wanting to believe it's true. We have-"

"Shut up," Callista snapped, suddenly fearful. But Jade continued on.

"-been waiting for you. If you let me go, I could tell everyone that our queen has risen! You would have all of Hell at your disposal!" But Jade never got a chance to say more.

"No!" Callista yelled, throwing her hands up as though she could block Jade's words. As she did so, Jade suddenly screamed as her eyes flashed black. Her screams were cut off as she began choking on her own blood. A few seconds later and Jade slumped to the ground.

Everyone stared at her. Callista slowly lowered her hands, not quite sure what just happened. Castiel approached Jade and laid a hand on her.

"Jade and the human she was using are both dead," he said a few seconds later.

Callista gasped, lifting her hands again to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry! I panicked!" she cried, choking back sobs. "I didn't mean to!"

Sam hurried over and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, no one blames you. We were going to kill her anyways," he said, trying to comfort her.

"You just saved us time and effort," Castiel added, standing and wiping his hand on his coat.

"I just didn't want her to tell anybody," Callista said in a shaky voice.

At that moment, Dean came back in. He stopped right inside the door and took in the scene.

"Uh, car's filled. What'd I miss?" he asked.

* * *

Dean had drove out of the parking lot quickly. He was having a full-on freak out. He had actually _liked_ kissing Castiel! Dean Winchester was _not_ gay.

But, as he thought about it, it made a little sense. After all, Castiel wasn't gendered, just his vessel. Dean was aware of how lame the argument was, but he could not admit he was attracted to a guy.

And who advised Castiel? Callista? Was she the one who told Castiel that Dean would freak out? It irritated him when people tried to predict him. Well, he'd show _her_.

He filled the car, as it really was low, and drove back. As he walked in though, he took in the weird scene. Castiel was standing over Jade, who appeared to be dead, and Sam was holding Callista in his arms.

"Jade was threatening to kill you, so I smited her." Castiel answered his question. Dean noticed Sam and Callista give Castiel a weird look, but didn't really care about that.

"Awesome. Thanks, Cas." Dean turned to the other two. "Finally made up? Whoa, are you crying?" he asked Callista. She quickly ran a hand over her face.

"I've never…seen anyone get killed before," she answered. "I'll be fine." Her voice was slightly shaky though.

"Alright," Dean said, making a mental note to keep an eye on her if she came with them. "Well, I say let's wrap things up here and hit the road. Sam, search. Cas, do whatever you do when you're not with us. Cali, I don't know exactly-"

"I want to come with!" she said quickly. "Please! I want to travel, to help people."

Dean hesitated, but with Sam and Callista both giving him puppy-dog eyes, he relented quickly. "Fine," he grumbled. "But you need a plausible story. We'll get you some badges of your own and you can just say your our junior partner or something."

Callista grinned, Jade forgotten. "I get my own badge? Awesome!"

* * *

"Cooper, the name is. Callista Cooper. No, that sounds lame. Name's Cooper, Agent Cooper. No, wait! Agent Cooper reporting for duty. Yeah, I like that one. What do you think?"

"Why not just 'hi, I'm Agent Cooper'?" Dean asked, cutting across Sam. "Jeez, you're worse than a kid at Christmas time."

"One, you're a jerk. Two, I'm trying to make it sound spy-like and mysterious," Callista said, sticking her tongue out at Dean.

"So, how long until we get there?" Sam asked to stop them from arguing. Again.

They were headed to Farmington, Michigan where there had been several reports of men going missing. All of them were late-thirties to early-forties, had black hair, and were in town for business meetings.

"About an hour," Callista answered before Dean could. She leaned forward so that her chin was resting on Sam's shoulder.

"Huh, surprised you didn't make _that_ sound spy-like and mysterious," Dean jabbed.

Sam sighed as Callista retorted back. Ever since they had gotten rid of Jade's body and hit the road, stopping to get Callista's badges, Dean and Callista have been arguing just like siblings. While Sam appreciated the fact they liked each other enough to do so, he wished they would give it a break. For now, though, he was content to just let their voices fade into the background, Callista's sweet scent washing over him every now and then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing you recognize, this is just for fun, not for profit**

**Notes: So, the big reveal. Callista's father. There will be more reactions next chapter, but there are some in here. **

**Warnings: language**

* * *

They checked into a motel. Since Callista didn't sleep, she insisted on getting only one room. No use paying for two when she wouldn't use one. They ignored the looks they got from the teenaged girl at the main desk and took their key. They found their room and went inside, Callista flopping on one of the two twin beds. Dean and Sam sat in chairs.

"You know she thinks I'm sleeping with both of you, possibly at the same time?" Callista asked, giggling. Dean also laughed, neither noticing Sam's slight blush.

"Okay, how good is your hearing?" Dean asked randomly.

Callista wondered where that came from. "Why?"

"Because then you could go looking for clues while keeping an ear on the conversation, telling us when they lie," Dean explained.

"Oh, alright. Well, I can tell you that the girl who checked us in dropped her phone as another customer came in. A man across the street is telling his wife about a new chair he wants. And a girl in the house next to this motel is debating on whether or not she should watch the old or the new Star Trek," Callista said, her eyes slightly unfocused as she listened. "I like her already. Oh, she just dropped an action figure. Hermione, I think, since she keeps apologizing to a 'Mione. "

"Wait, Dean. That sounds a bit like Charlie. Didn't she say once that she lived here?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, she did."

"Charlie? As in Charlie Bradbury who helped you with the Leviathans?" Callista's voice was excited.

"How do you know about that?" Dean questioned her, turning towards her.

"The books. Edmund wrote all the way until you defeated Dick Roman. What happened after that?"

Dean ignored her. Turning to Sam now, he said, "I thought Chuck stopped? In fact, isn't he dead? Which was the whole reason Kevin got chosen?"

Sam's brow wrinkled as he thought about it. "I thought so too, but we know Kevin's not writing them. I don't know…"

"Chuck? His name is _Edmund_. Edmund Carver," Callista said, looking between the brothers.

"Carver was a pen name. We know the real guy. His name was Chuck," Dean said.

"Wow, really?" Callista's eyes grew round. "Is he cool in real life? Is he cute?"

"Moving on," Sam said loudly. "Let's go see if it _is_ Charlie and if she knows anything about this."

Callista pouted, but followed as the brothers got up and headed out the door.

* * *

"Sam? Dean? What are you guys doing here?"

"Hello to you too," Dean said, smiling down at Charlie.

The red-head looked sort of stunned to see them. "Are you guys here for the missing men?" The boys nodded. "Thought so. Come in. I've been tracking this case, and even managed to set up a hidden camera in Fred Joh-"

"Wait, you set up a camera somewhere? Why?" Dean asked, following Charlie into the house.

"I was about to explain," she pointed out, playfully glaring at him. "Fred Johnson is our local…druggie. He's been fired from nearly every job he had because he could never pass the drug tests. Now, doesn't it seem weird that _every_ man that went missing had visited Fred? I mean, what do a bunch of business men need with a burn-out?"

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "We'll talk to Fred. But, before we go on, there is someone who would like to meet you," he said.

Callista stepped forwards. "Hi! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm meeting you! I've read about you in the Supernatural books and you're like my favorite character, besides Sam, and now I'm meeting you in person!" She was beyond excited.

"You read those books? Me too! Do you read fanfiction?" Charlie asked, her eyes wide.

"Totally. I like this one where Dean and Cas are-"

"Seriously?" Dean asked angrily. "Can we stay on track?"

Both girls nodded meekly, grinning at each other when Dean turned to Sam. "Let's go check out Fred and see if we can find anything unusual," he said to Sam.

"Yeah, okay," Sam agreed.

"Charlie, we'll be back. Keep an eye out for anything weird," Dean ordered, turning to her. "And stay focused."

"Right. Yes, sir." Charlie saluted him and grinned when Callista giggled.

Dean just sighed and left, Sam and Callista following.

* * *

"Fred Johnson?" Sam asked as a small red-head opened the door. One look at him and you could tell he was strung out on something. His eyes were small and beady, his skin paler than a ghost almost, and he was shaking.

"Who wants to know?" he demanded, his voice was thin and reedy.

"FBI. We'd like to ask you a couple of questions," Dean said, holding out his badge. Sam and Callista followed.

"I don't know anything! You can't connect me to those men!" He slammed the door shut and they heard the locks engage.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Callista had to work to hide a sudden smile at their faces.

"Talk to the local police? Maybe get a warrant? He knows _something_," Dean said.

"Yeah, sounds good," Sam agreed.

"I could always _make_ him open the door," Callista suggested.

"No, we gotta do this the human way," Dean said.

"Okay," Callista agreed and smiled. She turned to walk off Fred's porch and promptly ran into someone. "Oh, shit. Sorry," she said, stumbling back.

She got a good look at the person she ran into. He was about her height, with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. He was scruffy, but very well-dressed. She heard the sharp intakes of breath behind her.

"Hello, boys."

* * *

Charlie relaxed into her favorite chair after the boys and Callista had left. Not even five minutes had passed and she liked the new girl.

She decided to see how her camera was holding up. She got out her laptop and flicked it open. She entered a few keys and brought up the footage of Fred's living room live.

He slammed the front door and locked all six of his locks. Sam and Dean must be over there already. Fred rubbed his hands together and anxiously looked around.

"Sir? Sir, they came. The ones you warned me about. But there was a third. A girl. Is she someone to avoid?" Fred asked the thin air.

Wait. Charlie's eyes widened. Not thin air. A man suddenly appeared in front of Fred. A tall, blonde, green-eyed man. He was dressed in a light blue suit with a darker blue tie.

"A girl? That's not like the Winchesters." The new man had an accent. Almost Russian. "What did she look like?"

"Uh…Girly. Short brown hair, kinda sticks up everywhere. Eyes the same color. Tall. Uh, medium-sized boobs." Fred cupped his own hands to try to show the size. Charlie had to stifle a laugh, even though no one would hear.

"A girl…" the blonde guy mussed. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "They usually work alone. At the most, they have that weird angel, Bastiel or something."

"Could…Could she be dangerous?" Fred asked.

The blonde man laughed. "Probably. Doesn't matter. They don't know I'm here, so they won't look too closely at you."

"And if they do?" Fred must of asked the wrong question though. The blonde man glared at him, causing Fred to cower back against the wall.

"You doubt me? Are you maybe having second thoughts? Maybe you don't want me here anymore? Tired of me? Remember whose saving your ass. I leave, the other guy finds you. Is that what you want? Are you tired of the business men disappearing?" he ranted.

"No, Sir! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything! Please, don't leave!" Fred started sobbing. The blonde man looked at him in disgust.

"Do not forget our agreement, Johnson." With that, the blonde man disappeared.

Whoa. Charlie had to tell Sam and Dean.

* * *

Dean and Sam gaped as Crowley, the king of hell, appeared before them. As Callista bumped into him, it became very clear to the brothers just who _was_ Callista's father.

Since Callista was wearing a suit for Agent Cooper, she looked almost identical to Crowley. Expect she was a girl…And she was more pretty.

Crowley himself was a bit shocked. He honestly hadn't expected the Winchesters to show up at Fred Johnson's house, let alone with a very powerful demon. He could practically see the power oozing from her, but he had never seen her before.

Callista was hesitant, mostly because she recognized him as a demon, but had never seen him before.

"Well, well. You boys have been busy, haven't you?" Crowley drawled.

"Excuse me, but who _are_ you?" Callista asked.

"Uh, maybe it's not a good idea to talk about that here. Our motel's at the end of this block," Sam told Crowley.

"And what makes you think I'll be there? Maybe I have other business to attend to," Crowley said, scoffing.

"Because you're just as curious as she is," Dean pointed out, nodding towards Callista.

Crowley opened his mouth, thought about it, huffed, and closed it again. With a glare on his face, he disappeared.

"He'll be there. Let's go," Sam said, smiling. Callista nodded and they started off towards the motel.

"Hey, random question, but where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, wherever he goes when not with us," Sam answered.

"He's not on Earth, so I'm guessing Heaven," Callista said. "Why? Missing your lover?"

Dean sputtered. "He is not my lover! I'm not gay!" he yelled.

"Sure you are. Remember, I can read minds," Callista jabbed. She dodged Dean and hid behind Sam, laughing.

"I'm not gay. You're…You're mean," he said, groaning. He sped up his walk so that he was further ahead of them.

"He's probably going to ignore you for about an hour now," Sam said, grinning.

"I know. But it was so worth it. I bet when Cas kisses him again, he's going to enjoy it and not run away." She started walking again besides Sam.

"What? No way. I bet he still runs. Dean's a closet homophobe," he said, scoffing.

"Alright, what's the bet?" she asked, her grin turning mischievous.

"What do you want to bet?" Sam asked.

"A show. I win, you have to give me a strip show. You win, I'll give you one," She said instantly. Oh yeah, she had definitely forgiven him.

"Deal. But how will we know? Dean's not going to offer that up, and if he tells Cas not to spill, Cas won't," Sam pointed out.

"Easy. I'll keep tabs on him. Not spying, but more of a checking in. If they kiss, I'll drop out, but I'll know when they're done. Then I'll look in again and see if Dean's running away or not." She grinned at him.

"Okay, sounds reasonable." Sam chuckled. "But we definitely can't let him know about this bet."

"You think?" she asked sarcastically. Then she turned serious. "He's my father, isn't he?"

Sam didn't need to ask who she was talking about. "Yeah. I think so. How are you feeling?"

"Scared, happy, terrified. Who is he? In general terms?" she asked.

"The king of hell and one of the most dangerous demons we ever fought," Sam answered.

That did not ease her anxiety. She swallowed thickly as she realized they were at the motel now. Grabbing onto Sam's hand, she took a deep breath and started into the building.


End file.
